


Ménage à Trois

by Sigurdjarlson



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Post Blind Betrayal, let sir danselot come home, some implied sexual content, these three wound me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigurdjarlson/pseuds/Sigurdjarlson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time they could have been something beautiful. There would be no limits to what they could accomplish but that wasn’t how their story was destined to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage à Trois

It’s a dangerous game the three of them are playing, one that could only end in tragedy. 

They show it in different ways but she knows they both love her. They love each other too. Everyone always loved to talk about how much Lancelot and Arthur loved Guinevere but they forgot to mention that Arthur and Lancelot loved each other as well.

She wishes more than anything it was the both of them in her bed. She had always felt so loved, safe, and whole when she was curled up with the both of them. Her boys she liked to call them. 

Once upon a time they could have been something beautiful. There would be no limits to what they could accomplish but that wasn’t how their story was destined to go. 

Now, she's stuck trying to balance her relationships with them. She doesn't want to lose either of them but she can't help but fear that she will. Her stomach still churned when she thought of Danse’s exile. Killing him had never been an option. She couldn’t care less how he was brought into this world. She was just happy she was lucky enough to exist at the same time as him. 

Oh, but Arthur, he cares. His hatred is so deeply ingrained in him, he can’t see past it. This is a betrayal to him. His second in command, his most loyal soldier, his friend is what he hates the most. Danse is what the both of them were raised and trained to hunt down and kill. What they both don't see is that everything they've been taught is wrong. Trying to convince them of that however is another story entirely. 

It’s not Danse’s fault but anger and pain are rarely logical. 

Danse however he was loyal to a fault. He would forget it all if Arthur let him come home. She wishes she could mend the rift between them but Arthur is steel. He’s unyielding and he’ll break before he bends. He was forged in the flames of war and sometimes she's convinced that's how he’ll leave this Earth. Would they would tell tales of him? A beautiful, deeply flawed, tragic young man who flew to close to the sun. Didn’t anyone ever tell him his wings would burn? 

No, no one did. It seemed like they just encouraged him to fly higher and higher. She whispers it in his ear one night while she’s curled up beside him. “My Icarus..” He doesn’t understand the reference and when he asks what it means she simply tells him. “It means..that I worry about you” 

“You don’t have to worry about me.” He tries to assure her and she wants to cry because she does..she does. 

There are so many things left unsaid between the three of them. Maybe they would always remain unsaid and she has to wonder..would that be for better or worse? Some sad, optimistic part of her still hopes for a future where they'll all be together again. It's where the three of them belong. 

If she had the chance, what would she tell them? 

Ultimately she knows what she would say.

She loves them both.

She loves them the same.


End file.
